deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/Season 3 Battle 3: Darkwing Duck vs Duck Dodgers
Old debates shall be settled between these two duck heroes. Both widely considered the best duck heroes, now they shall finally face off. Duck Dodgers, the pilot who was actually Daffy Duck frozen until the 24.5 century shall take on Darkwing Duck, the hero of St. Canard. Who is Deadliest?! Duck Dodgers In the time after he was unfrozen and before becoming a captain he was a protectorit janitor, in that time he deliberatly stole a revolutionary diet pill making it impossible for him to gain weight. This also resulted in the scientist who created it to turn to a life of crime. Dodgers would repeat his actions later concerning a pill that permanently gets rid of bad breath. We are in Duck. Duck Dodgers also has many irrational fears which include math, healthy foods and interior design. He is cowardly, narcissistic, ignorant, loud mouthed, outspoken, reckless, greedy and generally undeserving of the position of captain. Of course there are times when he shows a startling level of competence and bravery which have on more than one occasion saved the day (provided that he's not the one who endangered it in the first place) (From Duck Dodgers page on Deadliest Fiction) Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck is portrayed to be a good crime fighter and hero at times hindered by his arrogance and ego. His competence varies from episode to episode but when he finally hits his stride and focuses, the cases are always solved. One example of this is his fight with Taurus Bulba. Darkwing Duck was forced to use all his energy and Darkwing Duck's Heroic pose Added by Ollin001 resources in order to stop his most dangerous enemy. When he defeated Taurus Bulba, Darkwing was shown to be very heroic. Darkwing's main weapon of choice in his crime-fighting escapades is his gas gun, which functions much like a grenade launcher. It fires grenades with a variety of different gases (smoke bombs, laughing gas, tear gas, etc.), as well as some more direct offensive weapons (including boxing gloves and cartoon bombs). It also has a retractable line and grappling hook for transportation purposes, and can fire other random objects that are loaded in its barrel. He invariably employs various other weapons and gadgets though many do not work as intended. His main forms of transportation are the Thunderquack (a small airplane-like vehicle shaped like Darkwing's head that was built by and is piloted by Launchpad) and his motorcycle, called the Ratcatcher (a name shared with an obscure Batman villain, maintaining the theme of superhero homages and parodies). In some episodes, Darkwing is sent on missions as a freelance agent of S.H.U.S.H., a covert crime-fighting organization that deals with criminal activity that the normal authorities cannot handle, though he is not officially employed by them. Darkwing's S.H.U.S.H. missions most often have the aim of thwarting various evil schemes of the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny (or F.O.W.L.) and missions can be sent to him covertly via a messaging system called the Flashquack, which is a miniature Thunderquack. While he is known (to an extent) as a hero in St. Canard, he frequently deals with citizens misunderstanding him. Numerous episodes bring up the fact that he's very unpopular, due to his intimidating tactics and dark appearance, to the point where the episode "Let's Get Respectable" was devoted to making him over as a more likable hero with nicer language, a brighter costume, and flower petals instead of smoke and gas. Once it interfered with the episode's case, however, the makeover quickly ended. In some episodes, people fail to recognize Darkwing, and at times, do not even know who "Darkwing Duck" is. This lack of popularity and recognition often clashes with his inflated ego. (From the Darwing Duck wiki) X-Factors Who is more intelligiant? Who is more experianced? Who is better trained? Who is more fit for battle? Voting Voting ends byJuly 20th. Votes must be edges or be 5 sentences or more with lots of detail to count. Get voting! Category:Blog posts